injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a Silver-tier one star, Agility Class Hero. She is directly obtained by all players when they start the game at the first time. Further shards can be obtained as a drop from any hero chest, or as a reward in Heroic and/or Neutral Campaign Battles and Achievements . Her obtain, promotion, and stat info are as follows: Attributes Summary: "This psychotic villain cheers on her entire team, improving their attack. Her Surprise cupcake bomb also detonates with random effects, all of them bad for the opponent. And watch out for her new pets!" Abilities The abilities of Harley Quinn are: #'Hyenas' (Passive) *+X% Extra Damage *+X% Team Attack Her Hyenas, Bud and Lou, assist Harley in combat and team attack is boosted #'Surprise' Random effect: *X seconds stun *X Bars *X seconds disabled opponent *X Damage Hazard: Harley backs away then bops down a cupcake that, upon contact, may stun, power drain, or temporarily disable her opponent's Abilities #'Bullet Frenzy' *X Damage Harley springs into action with a medium distance drop kick, followed by multiple dual pistol shots, knocking away her opponent. The melee portion can achieve a KO on its own, whereas the gun portion of the attack can only KO on the final shot. #(Available after 3 stars) Each ability follows a formula to calculate it's damage, and upgrade Cost. Each Ability has its own level. Note: Passive = Always active in battle And Base Damage refers to Harley Quinn's Damage in Stats. Basic Attacks The "Hyenas" element of her passive seems to materialize in the form of an additional attack. Super Move Get Em' Boys: Harley throws a bomb at her enemy, which stuns them. She summons Bud & Lou to bite them repeatedly before she whacks them with a bat. Play Style Harley Quinn's first attack ability can be viewed as unreliable or not worth the energy in most cases if you don't tend to value each effect. Her second attack ability though is excellently costed, as it deals the same damage as other A2's as a percent of Harley Quinn's attack, but costs one bar of power less. Furthermore, its damage characteristics are excellent, with its ability to obtain intra-ability KO's or to get pot KO's on distant opponents. (Other characters with an a2 consuming 3 power, namely, Cyborg and Catwoman, can only net KO's on the final hit of their attacks.) Stat Construction Due to her (stats--high x, low y) she prefers (the following stats) to be boosted by Gear Chance effects and Talents. Harley Quinn has the following Gear Set Bonuses: Team Construction Versus Retreating from Harley Quinn seems to work due to the nature of many of her attacks (for instance, her a2 can actually be "interrupted" by block under certain conditions if a sufficient span separates both characters). This can have the additional benefit of building up her team's power so that she releases her a1 instead of her a2. Trivia *Harley Quinn of the Injustice Universe (and in Injustice 1) was a member of Batman's Insurgency against Superman's Regime. In continuity terms she is Insurgency Harley Quinn. * Her "Surprise" attack (common to all Harley Quinn heroes in this game) is highly evocative of the "Bag-o-Tricks" ability of all Harley Quinn in Injustice 1, both moves featuring a bomb and having 3 possible effects. *Harley Quinn, via dialogue pop-ups, serves as a "mentor" to players throughout the tutorial and in some points afterwards (such as when you attempt to attack Boss Brainiac prior to defeating all sub-bosses), along with Batman and Wonder Woman. Category:Harley Quinn Category:Agility class Category:Heroes Category:Silver